1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of respiratory masks.
2. Description of the Background Art
A respiratory mask is a device used to deliver a gas or gases to a patient. In its simplest form, the respiratory mask includes a face piece, an attaching means, and a gas supply hose. The respiratory mask may be used to deliver any variety of gases, including air or oxygen, and a variety of medicines or treatments.
The face piece is fitted over a nose portion of the face of the patient, and may optionally also fit over the mouth of the patient. Preferably, the fit around the edges of the face piece with the skin of the patient is substantially airtight, not allowing the supplied gas to escape. A strap or other attaching means is fitted over the head of the patient. The function of the attaching means is to hold the face piece against the face of the patient in order to deliver the gas to the patient, and also to ensure that the face piece forms a seal with the face of the patient. Constant pressure gas is therefore delivered, with the mask also including a vent hole whereby a constant pressure is maintained in the mask. This is referred to as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) mask. The vent hole allows clearance of expired CO2.
However, the respiratory mask of the related art has several drawbacks. First, related art respiratory masks have typically been constructed of a relatively inflexible material, such as rubber or plastic, and are therefore heavy to wear. The weight of a respiratory mask may become a major factor of wearer discomfort if the mask must be worn repetitively or for long periods of time. The weight of the mask may also affect the ease in which the mask may be positioned or retained in position. Wearing a related art respiratory mask may result in sag or slippage over time, even if the mask is not excessively heavy.
A second drawback is that the related art respiratory mask is relatively inflexible, and the seal between the face piece and a face of a patient is therefore problematic, as a patient""s face may rapidly move, contract, expand, or shift as the patient""s face moves under muscular control. Gaps between the mask and face may therefore appear and disappear. The application of a dosage of a gas or medicine may be affected as a result.
A third drawback of related art respiratory masks is that inflexible face pieces do not accommodate a variety of sizes of patients.
A fourth drawback is that related art devices are not disposable, and may require disinfection in order to avoid contamination between uses.
There remains a need in the art for an improved respiratory mask.
A disposable respiratory mask is provided according to the invention. The disposable respiratory mask includes a bag having a first opening and a second opening and may have an optional vent hole, adhesive strips around a perimeter of the first opening, the adhesive strips being capable of attaching the mask to a face region around a nose, an interface tube having an optional vent hole, the proximal end of the interface tube capable of being inserted into the second opening of the bag, the distal end of the interface tube capable of connecting to a gas supply hose, and a retainer ring capable of being positioned over the bag and the interface tube to hold the bag on an outer surface of the interface tube when the interface tube is inserted into the second opening of the bag, wherein a gas is supplied to the mask through the gas supply hose, with the bag being inflated by the gas and the bag is therefore positioned away from a wearer""s face.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.